


雾都行踪

by xingdunhefanyingdui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdunhefanyingdui/pseuds/xingdunhefanyingdui
Summary: 夕阳升起的时候雄狮金色的毛发闪耀着温暖之中，风拂过，他在奔跑，他在追赶。羚羊的皮毛已经镀上了金色，为了生存他不得不去奔跑，以至于甩去一切，只为了逃离雄狮追赶的脚步。在空旷无极的草原上，留下的行踪永远会指引着一切，哪怕迷雾就在眼前。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, 福华, 福尔摩斯/华生
Kudos: 9





	雾都行踪

夕阳升起的时候雄狮金色的毛发闪耀着温暖之中，风拂过，他在奔跑，他在追赶。羚羊的皮毛已经镀上了金色，为了生存他不得不去奔跑，以至于甩去一切，只为了逃离雄狮追赶的脚步。在空旷无极的草原上，留下的行踪永远会指引着一切，哪怕迷雾就在眼前。  
——  
“Sherlock，”清晨当John泡好两杯热茶的时候，门被打开然后撞上，男人拖着带有水迹的身躯走了进来。“天哪，你怎么了？”John放下了手上的茶杯看着面前的人，男人的双眼里闪烁着兴奋与快乐。“杀人案，John。是杀人案！ “Sherlock挥舞着双臂，大步走过John身边，一下子窝在了沙发里，丝毫不在意衣服上的血渍弄脏沙发，合住了双手将自己陷入记忆宫殿。  
“God，Mrs.Hudson一定会和我们急的。”John无奈的自言自语道，他知道此时此刻无论他做什么，说什么，Sherlock几乎是不会理他的，不过这并不妨碍他和他讲话。“嘿，Sherlock，茶杯我放这里了。”说罢，瓷质杯底触碰木制茶几的细小的声音响起。窝在沙发里的人突然开了口，并微笑的报以感谢。这让John愣了一下，他从未保有任何让Sherlock学会感谢的希望，不过此刻看来他的心情一定好到某种极点。不过John并不打算破坏对方的心情，赶上倒休日不用去医院工作的John也将自己窝在沙发里，放低了电视的声音在清晨难得的安静中消耗着秋日的时光。新闻上，正在报导着近两个月以来唯一一场杀人案。  
估摸快到中午John照例离开家，来到街道上散步。金黄染遍街道，树叶飘落覆盖在人行道上，温暖的阳光穿透了寒冷照耀在地面，John独自坐在公园椅上像鸽子群洒出一把把玉米粒。雪白色的鸟张开翅膀，本能的逃离又因为饥饿而飞回原地，啄食着地面上掉落的吃食。John又一次将咖啡送到嘴边，小抿一口。“John，John！”一个声音呼喊着他的名字，Stanford小步的奔跑过来，手中拿着的是用牛皮纸袋抱住的午餐，袋子在他的奔跑下晃荡着，John在想那里边的食物又是否会为此而洒出。“又见面了。”Stanford喘着粗气在John附近停下，快步走了过去。  
“是啊，又见面了。”John调整了一下坐姿，给来人腾出一定的地方。“怎么，今天看起来不是很忙的样子。”说罢他指了指对方手中的袋子。“哦，不。忙的要死，我是借着出门办事的接口买的午饭。呃……你不建议我现在开始吃吧。”“没事，不建议。今天过的怎么样？”对方将手伸进袋子，拿出一个汉堡。打开包装便一口咬住，大口地咀嚼着面包与里边夹杂的馅料，沙拉酱沾在了他的嘴角。“还行吧，除了特别忙以外。倒是你，一忙就倒休，你可真是……”对方微笑着回答着他的问题，嘴中依旧没有停下。“不，我可忙的要死。不仅要照顾医院里的病人，到家后还要照顾Sherlock。天哪，我就仿佛是个要照顾宝宝又要忙着做家务的全职妈妈。”John舔了舔嘴唇，喝了口咖啡。此时此刻，Sherlock应该还在沙发上思考着案子，John又一次一次舔了一舔双唇。两人继续闲聊了几句，倒是不再多问现在的事反而是曾经大学的生活。Stanford像是许久为何别人如此酣畅淋漓的聊过天一般，两人的话题再一次扯会到工作，忙碌中吐槽着上司与同事，闲言杂语在公园中消散。“……天哪，你知道Sam Johnson吗？当时正赶着给患者看病的，医院过道里又都是人我赶着过去，结果约翰森就从我对面走来，非要堵着我的道。我和他说，我有患者，他就仿佛听不见一般。当我挤出去的时候，电梯刚好关上了门，那一次我可是让患者等了我好一会。”Stanford揉捏着手中的包装纸，纸张被揉成纸团又被展开，接着有被揉成球无限循环着。“呃……或许因为医院太吵他真的没听见，又或许他也急着做某些事。”John握着手中的纸杯，低头看了看表。“你说的对，在背后议论别人并不是什么好事。但是他那个样子真的……哎。”“或许有时间你可以和他谈谈，不过我想不是现在了。我要赶回去投食当代最伟大的侦探——Sherlock Holmes先生了，他要是饿死在家里我可能就要被押送到苏格兰场，为失去一位当代破案专家而赔礼道歉了。”“哈哈哈哈，各家有各家的忙啊。再见吧，John，我也该回去了。”说罢，两人道别后便离开了彼此。John一路快步赶回，顺便在街角一家便利店买了一袋土司和两袋做好的三明治，此刻到家中应该已经没有时间准备午饭了。  
“嗯……晚了18分钟24秒。嗯，去公园呆过了时间，顺便因为Mrs.Hudson不再敲门没人开门，而自己又找了半天钥匙耽误了5分钟。”Sherlock睁开双眼看向身后的人。“哦，看来是在公园喂了鸽子又和别人聊了会天，还去了街角的超市。看来你还没有忘记家里有人等待着午餐的到来。”“什么?你听见了敲门为什么不给我开一下门？”John放下手中的物品抱怨道。“不要抱怨，泰迪熊。我认为你不是一个不会自己打开那扇门的小宝宝或者大型犬。以及我考虑了一下你的提议，我似乎是应该清理掉这些血迹再出现在着舒适的沙发上。不，不要露出这种惊讶的表情John，细节John，注意细节。我刚刚就在这上边犯了一个巨大的错误，不过谢谢你的提醒。那么我们一会见，小泰迪熊。”说罢，Sherlock跳了起来，赤脚踩过木制的茶几离开了客厅。早晨泡好的茶依旧在原来的地方，没有喝过也没有移动过，就这样在原地慢慢的冷却，渐渐的被遗忘。看着兴奋劲上来的Sherlock，John无奈的扶了扶额头，看着沾满血迹的沙发套，鲜血的痕迹已经干涸在了布料上，无奈的叹了口气，打算午饭后处理掉这些深红色的污渍。  
拿出三明治，微波炉里的小臂让John有些不知所措，纠结在扔了午餐还是扔了小臂之间徘徊。最终还是放弃两个选项转为直接吃。白色的盘子里放着全麦面包的三明治，嫩绿色的菜叶有些无精打采，不过这并不影响它的味道。内部酱料微甜的味道依旧冲击着味蕾，让人欲罢不能。煎熟的鸡蛋并不是很干，柔软的面包随之入口。“唔，Sherlock，今早你去干嘛了？”终于平静下来的午餐，John问出了困惑了一个上午的问题。刚刚洗漱好的Sherlock穿着自己藏蓝色的睡袍，打湿的卷发乖顺的趴伏在头顶，藏蓝下皙白的若隐若现。  
“案子，杀人案，John。早晨我有和你说过，两个月以来第一场杀人案。”  
“他？你已经推断出凶手的性别了？”  
“你是苏格兰场里的那些蠢金鱼吗？我还以为你和他们不一样，我亲爱的泰迪熊先生。”  
“什么？嗨，别这样，Sherlock。”John对于他突然的辱骂皱起了眉头，他一直希望Sherlock可以改变自己这个毛病，不过看来这一点要比让对方学会道谢苦难的许多，至少现在，Sherlock在心情大好的时候学会了感谢不是吗？虽然这种时机少之又少，不过他学会了就好了。John无限的安慰着自己。“不，John，你应该看看新闻了。”说罢，Sherlock打开了电视。午间新闻正在报道着一场杀人案，死者为女性，年龄大概在24岁左右很年轻。从尸体来看是他杀，死亡时间在傍晚五点左右，目前正在进行进一步调查。John看着电视里的图片，女尸失去了左眼的眼球，空洞的眼眶直愣愣的看着屏幕，就仿佛要夺回那属于自己的左眼一般。  
“所以，Sherlock，你今早只是去现场调查？”  
“当然，顺便还简单查看了一下罪犯现场的物品，现在那些物品应该在苏格兰场的Grey手里。不过没关系John，不过一会那边便会再一次邀请我到达案发现场协助审讯相关人士。不过说真的，如此明显的线索在他们眼里就仿佛不存在，怪不得饭碗就快保不住了。”  
“不，Sherlock，是哪个凶手忍心在挖去死者的眼睛，以及Lestrade探长的名字事Greg不是Grey。”  
“哦，John，你太单纯了。一会和我一起去现场便知道了。”话音刚落，221B的门便被敲响。“看吧，那收拾好东西我们该走了。”Sherlock褪去睡袍露出了并未穿戴整齐的西装衬衫，敞开的领口处，胸前的两点若隐若现。  
屋门被打开，Lestrade直接冲到Sherlock面前，不出意料的邀请着他前来协助。“Sherlock，杀人案……”警长喘着粗气，急速地奔跑让他有些难受，不过对方并没有给他留了继续说下去的时间，而是毫不犹豫地打断，指着电视。“我想，哪怕你没有脑子也该有眼睛吧。我们已经知道了，以及你能这么顺利进来看来Mrs.Hudson已经回来了。”Sherlock停顿了一下，转向Lestrade身后喊道：“Mrs.Hudson，今晚我和John不回来吃了。”“哦，你们这两坏小子，我不是你们的保姆。”楼下传来了回应。“嘿，Sherlock！”John皱着眉头叫道，而对方只是怂了怂肩继续道：“地址我已经知道了，稍后我会和John赶到。老规矩，我并不喜欢警车。”说罢转身拿起外套，拍了拍John的肩膀。“带上三明治，你或许会需要补充一些体力，不过当然我特指的只有你。”“呃……可是Sherlock我没看出来有什么需要体力的地方，只是审讯犯人。”然而对方并未理会他反而是回到自己的房间。  
“如你所见，死者正是死在了这件浴室。“跟随Lestrade来到案发现场，黄色的警戒线被围绕在庭院前，警车组个开了前来围观了的邻居和路人。Sherlock同John一同被带入室内。屋内进门右边是楼梯，左边是客厅。顺着楼梯来到二层，经过走廊最后一间房间便是死者去世的地点。案发现场保留完整，洗手池的镜子上依然存在着水干涸的痕迹，以及洗手台上散落到洗手池里和地面上的洗面奶和打碎的瓷杯。死者躺在白色的浴缸，浴帘遮挡着后半部分，唯独露出的是那枕在浴缸边缘的头与一只伸在外边的涂有红色的指甲油的手，那鲜红色的尖端已经明显的残缺，失去了左眼的双眸惊恐的凝视着前方。  
“死者是被绳子累死，从她脖颈上留下的痕迹就可以看出。”John指了指在浴缸里光明正大的露出的脖颈。血红色的痕迹如同爬行的蜈蚣深深的印在了女孩的脖颈。“哦，John这简直显而易见，不过如果你仔细观察可以发现她指甲中存在着少许编制麻绳的细线。但这不是我需要你的体力活，现在……Lestrade警长请问我是否可以检查一下尸体？”Sherlock顿住看向一边的人。“呃……当然，我是说没问题。“”哦，那太好了，John戴上手套，现在你抬起她的头，而我则抬起她的脚。“Sherlock率先走入浴室，白色印有淡蓝色小花的浴帘被拉开，半缸的水近乎泡肿了女孩的身躯。裸露的躯体，锁骨与胸前依然存在着些许欢爱过后的痕迹。Sherlock没有过多的反应，而是抬起了女孩的双腿。女孩的尸体由于已经浮肿的原因变得沉重不堪。John双手紧紧抓住女孩的腋下抬出浴室，放在了还算干净的地面上。灯光正面照下，女孩的脸色显得发青，嘴以一种不正常的角度张开。Sherlock蹲下身子，沉默的看了一会后，用手探入尸体的下体。再一次抽出手来，带出的是些许透明的液体，白色的液体随之从女孩双腿之间流出。Sherlock从Lestrade那里要来了承装液体的玻璃管，收集了那些液体，盖好盖子放在了档案袋中。随后抬起手腕，看了一眼时间。“走吧，John，审问相关人员的时间到了。”说罢，摘下手套一同扔进档案袋便离开了。  
三人逐渐下了楼梯，走入门廊旁的房间。里边是客厅，接着另一个门廊对着的便是餐厅与厨房。在这里一切物品摆放整齐，丝毫没有打斗或者什么其他的痕迹。干净整洁，就仿佛一具已经准备好的空灵柩。Sherlock率先进入，随后便是Lestrade最后则是John。客厅的沙发上不仅坐着Andson等人以外还坐着一位面色些许蜡黄，瘦的有些不同于正常人的男人和一位看起来并不是很大的女性。那男人大体一看和常人并无什么差距，只是细看总有着些许变扭之处。而另一位则是穿着精炼，双腿并起挨向男人。  
“Mr.Louis Britz and Ms.Ann Watson？”Sherlock同Lestrade一起坐在沙发对面。男人静静的看着Sherlock，接着毫无征兆的露出了惊恐的神色，指着他口齿略显不清道：“我我……我见过你……你，就是……”男人还未说完，一旁的警员便翻了个白眼回道：“你当然见过，他就是私家侦探Sherlock Holmes。”对方似哑口无言，张开着嘴愣了些许时间后，便合上不再说什么了。“那么，现在竟然没有什么问题了，我们开始审问吧。一会Ms.Watson先请到餐厅同我们进行审问。”说罢，除Lestrade以外，John和Sherlock带着那女人去了一边的餐厅。  
“我不知道，Mr.Holmes。Alice昨天因为倒休，凌晨三点多给我发短信说昨晚要不要约在一起吃个晚饭再去逛街。”女人说话的声音有些颤抖，头发仔细看来并不像仔细打理过，脸色因没有妆容的点缀显露出一种憔悴，浓重的黑眼圈与眼袋悬挂在眼下。“然后，然后，”女人有些抽噎的继续道。“我按点到达了餐厅，但是Alice却还没来，于是我等啊等，等了将近两个小时。那个时候，已，已经过了饭点很久了。于，于是我觉得很是奇怪。便起身离开，去了她家。”女人拿出一包餐巾纸，抽出纸张擦拭着划过脸庞的泪水。略微浮肿的眼眶，红色布满了眼白，就仿佛那死去的女人的冤魂附着在了她的身上。抽泣声仿佛在开始的时候就决定不再结束。Sherlock显得略微有些不耐烦，说真的，对于这类嫌疑人，Sherlock丝毫不想继续审问。“Ms.Watson，“John一直觉得这位侦探急躁的性格对于女性一点都不绅士，可奈何他的这位室友也从未对任何女性抱有爱慕，所以也就作罢不再说什么。任由Sherlock继续道：”麻烦您等审问完毕以后，找一家随便谁的葬礼，或者去趟墓地随便谁的坟前大哭一场，这里暂时不需要您的眼泪与悲伤。“女人突然停止了哭泣，有些愤怒的神色，可有没有说什么，只是尽力的压抑住自己。  
“然后……然后我到了Alice家，看见她家窗户内的灯光是亮着的……证，证明里边有人……于是我打算去敲门 ，来到门前，地毯上有着一双泥脚印。我，我想应该是有别人在的原因，她可能就忘，忘记了我们两人的约会。我便开始敲门，但，但是没有人回应，我便停止了敲门声，倾听室内的声音……可怕的是并没有人的回应，我，我离开门廊站在院子里的草坪上看着两者灯的……房间。客厅的灯，虽然明亮，但里边没有任何人走动的身影，于是……于是我看向了楼上——也就是卫，卫生间和走廊。微弱的光亮着，我猜，卫生间或许开着灯，而Alice兴许正在厕，厕所，所以没有听见我敲门的声音。而那双脚印依旧是一个疑问，因为那明显是男士的脚印，天哪，那双脚印整整比我大出一个脚掌。“  
“接着，接着我在门口站了些许时间，再敲门，可依旧没有人回应。于是我拿出了地毯地下的备用钥匙——是，是的，这是我和Alice属于两个人的秘密钥匙——我打开的她的家门，因，为事先并未看见客厅有人，就冲到了楼上，天，天哪，当时我害怕她出什么事。我就，就最先来到的就是她的卧室，而看见L……Louis光着身子躺在Alice卧室的地板上。我吓坏了，大叫起来……他被我吵醒，然后茫然地看，看着我。叫着我的名字直到我那静下来。我问他：‘Alice在哪？’他起先看向床上发现没有人，于是推开我赶忙冲出卧室却发现有水从浴室漫出，我们便来到厕所门口，打开门的时候发现Alice正在那里边，一脸惊恐的看着我，我们，不知为什么失去的左眼，还有浴室开的最大的水流。Louis还未等我反应过来就冲进去关掉了水龙头，抱住了Alice试探着她的鼻，鼻息，接着双肩开始颤抖，抱着Alice的脖子，又是哭又是笑，就仿佛被恶魔附体了一般，我去拽他，却发现她死死的抓着Alice的脖颈。于，于是我就先去向警察报案了。” Watson还在颤抖，抽噎促使她近乎平静不下来。Sherlock沉默着，他的手指敲打着桌面发出哒哒哒的声音。  
“那么接下来我将问您几个问题，麻烦您仔细回答。”Sherlock突然使劲的敲打了一下桌面。“首先，麻烦您仔细讲一下关于死者卧室的场景。”对方沉默了一会，似乎是在思考。  
“似乎，床单散落在，在地，被他枕在身下。Louis手边好像还有一根绳，绳子，不是很长。然，然后。卧室只开了床头灯，窗帘还未拉上，不过卧室的门倒是半，半遮半掩的。”  
“嗯，很好。接下来，麻烦您描述一下厕所，谢谢。”Sherlock将双手十指相扣放于桌面，调整好坐姿目视着对方。  
“呃……我记得地面被水浸泡，特别滑。要，要是没站稳就会摔倒。然后，Alice的洗手池里散落着各种洗漱用，用品，地上也有，就仿佛有人在那里来了一，一场战斗一般。……哦，对了，无意间我似乎还看见了垃圾桶里有一盒避，避孕药。”  
“太棒了，”Sherlock露出了同报纸上一样的微笑。“那麻烦您继续说一下尸体。”  
“抱歉，Louis当时挡住了我的视，视线，我什么也没看清。”对方就仿佛又一次经历了一般，泪水如泉，无尽的涌出。  
“没事，女士。现在麻烦您去客厅坐下喝喝茶，平复一下心里，谢谢。等我们审问完Mr.Louis一切便会真相大白。”Sherlock难得的虚假的尊重了一下多方。  
“所以，你知道了？Sherlock？“当Ann被带走后，John借Louis还未到达的时间提出了疑问。  
“哦，亲爱的John，我们需要耐心，不过我多少也是知道……嘿，欢迎您Mr.Louis，请坐，谢谢。”Sherlock的话还未说完，男人便走了进来。面色蜡黄，眼神中充斥着的是绝望看向John于Sherlock，接着男人坐在对面刚刚那位女士坐在的地方，并未抬起头而是看着桌面。消瘦的脸庞近乎要栽入餐桌，仿佛等待着来自上帝的审判。  
“我有罪。”沉默了一段时间，男人开了口，声音沙哑而不自然。“不，在结果未出来前谁都不能说谁有罪。”John愣了一下道，似乎还要说些什么却被Sherlock打断了。“我想，如果可以，麻烦在您讲述昨晚的事情前，我想问您几个问题。”对方没有会带而是略微点了下头。“那么，首先，我想问您是否吸毒。”“吸，大概在三个月前开始的。”“很好，那么Ms.Brown知道吗？”“不，我并没有告诉她。我们在一起快一年了，中间生活过的很好，我并不希望因为着区区小事毁掉我们的关系。”“哦，好的。那么，您知道Ms.Brown之前找过我，并和我说过关于您的事么？虽然我并未接下，不过倒是在无聊之际，同我的助手John一起遛弯的时候观察过你。”“什么？”对方抬起了头，想说些什么，却又低下了头，将脸迈入抬起的双手。“天哪，Alice她……”男人不再说话，手腕死死的按压这双眼。“尽然如此，那么麻烦您现在讲述昨晚的事。”  
“啊……我，Alice直到我有轻微暴力倾向，原因是我父亲从小酗酒后对我和母亲便是拳打脚踢，于是我奔向做个不如同他的人，却没想到无形间被影响，也不曾想到在三个月以前的一天无意间沾上着东西。您要知道，我不抽烟不喝酒，何谈来的吸毒。”男人顿了顿。“当然我也不是说，抽烟喝酒的人会吸毒，只是，呃……您懂得。然后在昨天早上，Alice来到我独自居住的小屋，说要和我度过晚上以前的以前时间，于是便拉着我出去，我当时刚吸食完毒品，我怕出去的中间毒瘾突然发作，于是我顺手在兜里揣了一小包，”男人话到如此，Sherlock戴上了手套，从一边的档案夹中抽取一个透明的小袋子。白色的粉末散落在其中。“对，就是它。接着我们去了超市，餐厅，公园，后来在下午左右的时间回到了Alice的家。她说她想做，于是我们便开始了。为了追求刺激，我们有了一些道具，但我记不清有些什么。不过我们做的还是很快乐。”  
“抱歉，容我打断一下您。你们在欢爱的时候是否戴套？”  
“呃，有时候戴，有时候不戴。Alice，在每次不戴的时候都会服用避孕药，不过昨天那次我们并未带套。接着，欢爱后的疲惫席卷了我，于是迷茫中，我知道Alice离开了我，她和说她想先去一下厕所，我便松开了我拥抱着她的手。接着，在她没走多久后，我拿起那一小袋毒品吸食起来。在吸完后一段时间，就仿佛我出现了幻觉一般，一个身影来到我身边。我以为是Alice可对方用手捂住我的口鼻，我想挣扎但却无法动弹。于是我，平静下来，等待着对方放松警惕。这时药效更加强烈，我开始感觉自己在走路，来到一个房间，我不受控制的想要杀掉前边的人。那时，我心想可能是那个捂住我口鼻的人。说带这里，Mr.Holmes我需要和您道歉，现在我看见高大的身影都会产生这种恐惧的心里。不过作为侦探的您，一定不会是。”  
“谢谢，Andson听到一定会和您争执起来，”Sherlock略微嘲讽。“不过还请您继续。”  
“我说到哪了，哦，对。我当时那样想着，于是开始殴打，后来拿出裤兜里的绳子勒住他的脖颈，在接下来我几乎没有了意识。因为我认为他应该已经被我杀死，于是接下来的动作中，完全以本能而意识早已沉入黑暗的大海。接着，我醒来的时候，就是看见了Ann。我想她已经同您讲完了。”  
“哦，是的。”Sherlock，等待着对方的下文。“所以，我决定自首。“男人保住了头不再有过多的动作。  
Sherlock并未说什么，怂了怂肩，就在离开时，Sherlock看着走进来的Lestrade道：“以后这种直接审讯就可以出现结果的案子便不要再叫我。不过还是要谢谢你，在快丢掉饭碗的时候依然想着我。“说罢便离开了。  
夜幕降临了伦敦，小黑车上，Sherlock看着窗外闪过的景色。手轻轻的覆盖在John的手背上。“你会记录下来吗？”“或许吧，爱情的力量不是么？嗯哼？”Sherlock不再回答而是注视着窗外。  
——  
夜幕星空之下，羚羊与雄狮依然不知疲倦的奔跑着。  
——  
TBC


End file.
